


Capitulation To Experience

by Sashataakheru



Series: Tittynope Estate [4]
Category: Randling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Servants and Masters, Authority Figures, F/F, Service, Subspace, community: seasons of kink, domestic service, household servants, kinkfic, sexual service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Annabel realises she's met her match, and surrender is the most preferred option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulation To Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'domestic service/manual labour' for [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile) round 1. My card is [here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/79707.html).

Kneeling at the foot of her mistress' bed, Annabel found herself in a place of calm. She'd found that place of servitude, and been reminded why she loved serving so much. Unlike many other servants she'd known, she'd chosen a life of service. She hadn't needed to, because she wasn't considered poor enough to do that work, but neither was she rich enough to get by, either. Lacking independent wealth, and the means to support herself, work was necessary, and she decided she'd rather do something she liked, because that was the kind of girl Annabel had always been. 

To her credit, though, the sex had not exactly been her idea. Her first master, a baronet of minor importance, had taken a liking to her, and offered a bonus to her meagre wage if she slept with him while the baronetness was away, which she often was. Annabel took the offer, but refused to make public any show of extra income. It was saved up meticulously in a private account, away from prying eyes. It had become her lifeline. Every job she'd ever had since then had added to it. She longed, one day, to have enough to support herself. She had mastered the art of extracting larger and larger sums of money from rich clients in exchange for sex, though they never knew why she did it so readily.

Annabel never did it for the money, though it was a good reward for sleeping with middle-aged Peers who couldn't make their wives happy. Serving was why she did it. She liked making them happy, and being useful to them, even if it did mean sleeping with them when their wives weren't looking. 

Lady Jennifer was different, though. She'd never served a lady on her own before. Her husband, the fourth Baron D'Beyerne, had passed away some years ago, and with their children sent off to boarding school, she was left to run the estate on her own. It was a strange thing to be lusted after by another woman, though. Annabel hadn't experienced it before, but if that was what her mistress wanted her to do, then she'd do it.

It was hard not to think about the sex, though. Her mistress had just taken her to bed, and she'd allowed herself to give into her mistress, and whatever she wanted to do to her. Her body laid bare, her pleasure given over to her, she accepted whatever she wanted to give her. She lay still as her mistress fingered her, licked her, fucked her with a dildo, did whatever she wanted to bring herself pleasure. Annabel hadn't been granted any pleasure, but serving her mistress was enough. The subservient mindset she needed to do her job properly kept her arousal in check, for which she was most grateful.

"I wonder. What shall I dress you in? You have such a shapely figure, and you do look ever so dour in those old dresses. No, they don't fit you at all. You need something more suitable," Lady Jennifer said, carefully pacing behind her, watching her as she knelt there.

"My Lady, it is quite messy in the scullery. I should not wish to damage your clothes," Annabel said.

"Oh, I have already replaced you in the scullery. Your talents are wasted down there, particularly now that I know what you can do in bed. No, I am in need of a new lady-in-waiting, and believe you will do well in that role. You will require a better uniform, one that is suitable for someone who will accompany me from time to time," Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, my Lady, if that is your desire for me," Annabel said.

Lady Jennifer knelt beside her, and stroked a hand down her back. "Pinch your nipples."

"Yes, my Lady."

Annabel did as she was told, ignoring the pain. She obeyed now, and always would. Lady Jennifer had been more than a match for her, and she'd capitulated. She knew when she was beaten. 

"Present yourself to me," Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, my Lady." 

Annabel shifted and turned to her mistress as she sat the way she'd been taught. Sitting on her heels, with her knees spread to give her mistress access to her cunt, she held her hands gently behind her back and pushed her chest out. She lowered her head to avoid looking at her, and waited, making herself comfortable, waiting to see what she would do to her. 

Lady Jennifer looked her over, and smiled approvingly. "Good girl. Good girl. I'm glad you've decided to settle down. I might not need to keep you in chastity any longer. Now, stand, I must dress you, and then you will begin dressing me."

"Yes, my Lady."

Annabel got to her feet, and waited silently while her mistress found her an outfit to wear. It was almost a maid's outfit, but less obviously so. She was still dressed like a servant, but her dress bore the status of a lady-in-waiting, who was also a companion as much as a servant. The dress, a plain light blue patterned fabric, was simple, but elegant. She was given flat polished shoes, and her mistress did her hair for her the way she wanted it to be. 

"You will be at my door at 6am every morning without fail. You are to tend to me in the mornings, to serve me and dress me, and accompany me. Your behaviour is to be subtle; you are still a servant, not a lady's companion, and you must not make assumptions above your station when you are out with me. My word is absolute. Do you understand?" Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, my Lady. I understand. I will defer to your orders, my Lady," Annabel said.

"Good. I will be watching you closely to make sure there are no repeats of your undisciplined behaviour. There is no place for you to go back to the scullery now, so if you misbehave, I will have no other option but to sack you. Cross me, and I will ensure you never work in service again. Understood?" Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel bowed her head, quietly thrilled by her mistress' strictness. "Yes, my Lady, I understand."

Lady Jennifer cupped her cheek and offered a smile. "Good, now go run me a bath. You will wash me this morning before you dress me."

"Yes, my Lady, at once."


End file.
